The rise of the Phantom
by thorn garmadon
Summary: Sequal to the soulless son. 50 years after the new kishin was looked away, his shadow started a new journey. With new heros and secrets and adventures. Will the new Kishin be released by a group called Shadow freedom? Or will our heros stop him from arising again?
1. Chapter 1 from Squeaks to Christine

Me: Hello my glorious readers!

Thorn: Someone free me! Please! I'll do anything! Any…

Me: *closes door on Thorn* Okay! Now that he's still trapped in the chamber or whatever, we can start!

Christine: Bubba… I've been having weird dreams.

Me: That's nice Chris. *shoves her out of room* this is the sequel to _The Soulless Son_. I have decided to call it, _The Rise of the Phantom_! As you know, Thorn became a Kishin and was locked up in Asura's old chamber! This is 50 years after the soulless son, but the gang and most of the teachers haven't aged due to Thorn's final act of revenge.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Squeaks to Christine**

(Christine's P.O.V)

My Name is Christine Stein and I'm the 13 year old niece of Dr. Stein. I woke up one day in my Uncle's lab with no memory of anything at all. He told me that he was my Uncle and that my name was Christine. I like the dark and can see in it very well. I was always fascinated with learning about the Kishin. They were amazing.

I heard that 50 years ago, there had been a Kishin that was the most dangerous thing that'd ever set foot on this planet. I had wanted to find out more, so I asked my Uncle about it.

"Uncle, I was wondering about the Kishin from 50 years ago… could you tell me about it." He looked up from his computer, "Who? Oh yes, Asura…" I cut him off, "No, the one after him." He spun his chair around, "Oh, you mean the Phantom of the Deadly Shade! I can tell you about him, I knew him."

I pulled a chair over and he continued, "The Phantom of the Deadly Shade, or just the Phantom for short, he was like a demon. His skin, and everything but his eyes were solid white. He always wore a black hood like a ghoul. He could control and speak to the shadows. He was young when he became a Kishin. He was far younger than you, and so his childish thinking got him in deep trouble. He became a Kishin in just two months, almost less."

He stopped and took off his glasses, "The Phantom… he was a sweet boy. He hardly ever said a word, kept to himself and his brother and his brother's two weapon partners. The boy had a shadow dog; the dog was almost as dangerous. It could turn into a girl that sang like a shadow. Their songs made you freeze to the spot, you couldn't move. The songs weakened you, and it made them more powerful. I taught the boy myself, he was in my class. He was smart and he was smart without being taught. We all thought it was because of his past, but it was because it came naturally. He wanted nothing more than power, he deceived us all. He snuck out every night and consumed souls. You should have seen Marie when she found out. She was heartbroken, because she loved him. Crona and the Phantom were her favorite students you see, they were so much alike."

Aunt Marie wasn't really my aunt, but I called her that. It would make sense that she loved the Phantom; she loved all the students at the DWMA. Uncle continued, "Lots of people were close to the Phantom. It hurt them to see him locked away. He was so young that he didn't understand that he was following the wrong path. He thought he was following his own path, the path of the shade."

I asked, "How old was he?" Uncle actually had tears in his eyes. He slammed his hand on his desk, "Dear god! The poor child! He was innocent! All he wanted was for his blasted father to notice him! He had a brother that loved him to death! But his father paid no attention to him!" Tears were streaming, "The boy was only seven!"

I gasped; he was a lot younger than me. What a horrible fate for a little kid. I looked at Uncle, "What was his name?" Uncle shook his head, "Lord Death has forbidden anyone to speak the boy's name. Lord Death was the one to lock the boy up. He didn't want to do it. It took years for him to even recover from the guilt. Lord Death loved that boy more than anyone else, except for the boy's brother. His brother still isn't over it. His brother hasn't left his house, he was affected by the boy's final act of revenge, and he was different from the start."

Aunt Marie came into the room, and she was crying, so she had been listening to it, "I remember the battle. Right before it started, he turned and mouthed that he was sorry to me. He told his brother he was sorry too and then faced Lord Death. He could have won with a flick of his hand, but he accepted his fate and was locked up. The only thing that ever made the Phantom come out of his shell was a shadow dog. Lord Death forgot to lock up the dog with the boy and when that happened, you could hear his screams for the dog all over the whole city."

I felt heartbroken too. I heard someone knocking on the door. I heard Spirit's voice, "Hey Stein! Is Christine still in one piece?" I shouted, "I'm still in one piece!" He shouted back, "You sure he didn't experiment on you? He used to do it to me when I slept!" I giggled, that seemed so like Uncle Stein.

Spirit came into the room. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Maka followed him in. She looked like she didn't want to be near her father but she smiled at me too. I could feel the anxiety coming off of her. I could sense that she had something important to ask me.

"Christine, Lord Death would like you to join the DWMA. So, what do you think?" I smiled even brighter, "I would love to!"

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I was nothing but a body without a mind. I wanted to open my eyes, to stretch and look around the chamber. I wanted to take a breath. I hadn't needed air for 50 years. I wanted to see what I looked like, whether or not I had changed in anyway.

I wanted to see Squeaks the most. I felt sad, after I had been locked away, she had become human and lots of joy came from her. I thought she would have been dragged down and forever mourning my loss. It had been 50 cruel, long years.

I sensed great happiness from her and I wanted to scream and destroy something. How could she allow herself to slip away to the depths of happiness? I came up with a plan, a dark plan. We were shadows. We were darkness and nightmares. I knew exactly what I would do. But I first thought of how I had lost Squeaks.

She had turned from Squeaks to Christine.

My only companion was lost. I would bring her back to the path of shade.

I swore it.

But, I just needed to be released first. I could only be unlocked by evil. Hopefully, someone who was like Medusa would rise and seek to free me. I could go into anyone's dreams as long as they were asleep. The second they woke up, I couldn't interact with them anymore. I searched for someone that could help me, and I found Eruka Frog.

I thought she was weak, but she had released Asura hadn't she? Plus, if it was the Kishin themself instead of another witch, she might willingly help.

I went into her dream.

**(This is her dream, Thorn isn't really doing this)**

"Eruka, help me! Help me!" I looked around, she was dreaming about her castle, well, time to change that. I waved my hand and it morphed into my chamber. She was standing near the doors. I stood up and banged on the bars of my cage.

She trembled, "Not this place, ribbit, again!" I shouted, "Eruka! Eruka help!" She looked at the cage. She walked slowly to it.

She looked at me, "You aren't the Kishin…" I growled, "I'm the new Kishin! The one that was after Asura. I'm talking to you through your dream. I need help. You seem like someone that could help me." She thought for a moment, "Oh, the one from 50 years ago! But you're just a kid! Is this the form you take or did you steal someone's body?"

I sighed in exasperation, "I was seven when I was locked in here, I have no idea if I aged, and this is just what the chamber looked like the last time I saw it, which was 50 years ago. Can you open this thing? It's a dream you know, you can do anything." She nodded and pulled open the cage easily. I hopped out, "Ah, this is better. Come on. Let's go for a walk." She looked around, "Where?"

I held out my arms, "Wherever you want, it's your dream, I'm just intruding. I shouldn't be here at all. I should be in my own mind, trying to come up with a plan for when I get out of here."

She nodded again and concentrated. The chamber morphed into a forest trail. There were flowers and trees that had lily pads hanging off of them. I could hear frogs croaking and Eruka relaxed. She seemed calm here. This must've been the forest around her castle. It was misty. I approved of it. I looked at her, she was smiling and she looked at me.

"How do I release you?" I was shocked, "You want to release me? Really…?" She smiled at me, "Of course I do!" I looked around at the forest, "I need my shadow." She cocked her head and I explained.

"Well, you see, I used to have a shadow, and it took forms of all sorts of animals, preferably a dog or snake. My father came along and he locked me away, but not my shadow. I have no idea where my shadow is, but I do know that my father erased her memories of me and made up a whole new life for her, as a girl named Christine. She's stuck in her human form."

Eruka looked confused, "Your father… I thought Lord Death… oh! Your father is Lord Death? I thought he only had one son. What does Christine look like?" I felt a spark of anger, "Her real name is Squeaks, and I don't like how they renamed her." Eruka seemed nervous for a second and I calmed down.

"Well, what does Squeaks look like then?" I responded, "She has long midnight black hair, and the bluest eyes of anyone. She uses two throwing knives, but, she probably uses something else now. She also has a tattoo that is impossible to hide, it shows through everything. It is a tattoo of a word in Greek." I knelt down and drew it on the dirt path. Σκιά

Eruka stared at it, trying to memorize it. I looked at her, "If you ever forget, I can show you again. Just close your eyes and say three times. Shadow… shade… darkness of hate… you are the one without a fate… you are the one who leads their days… I listen to your every need… for you let the darkness feed."

She nodded and the world started to fade, she was waking up.

The whole world went blank, and I was stuck in my mind again. I knew it would work.

* * *

me: I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!

Thorn: Yep! Do you guys want me free? REVIEW!

me: OR WE'LL EAT YOUR SOUL!


	2. Chapter 2 first day

me: Hi!

Thorn: i'm still locked up...

me: Yes you are! NOW! MAKA, do the disclaimer!

Maka: Bubba doesn't own Soul Eater.

me: Thank you! and Shadow Freedom is startining to be assembled...

Christine: What's Shadow Freedom?

me: Nothing you need to know yet.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First day**

(Christine's P.O.V)

I was so excited. My first day at the DWMA! But deep inside, I felt a pang of sadness, from what, I had no idea. I had a bright smile and Aunt Marie was taking me to school. She just had to pick up Maka and Soul. I thought Soul's teeth were cool. They reminded me of someone, but I had no idea who.

Aunt Marie said that there were some new weapons that needed a meister. I hoped that I would match souls with one of them.

Maka was one of my best friends. I loved hanging out with her; she would tell me all the battles she'd been in with Kishin eggs. I loved it when she told me about her battle with Asura. I never understood why I loved hearing about the Kishin.

Luckily, I had the same classes as Maka, and most of them were with Uncle. We walked into the classroom and I waved to Uncle. He announced to the class, "We have a new student! Her name is Christine Stein." Black*star shouted, "Is she related to you!?" He nodded and I said, "Yeah, I'm his niece. You can call me Chris if you want. I like that better."

Uncle laughed, "She's such a dude." I spun to face him, "Christine chop!" I hit him with my book about Kishin eggs I always had with me. He was knocked out cold and I went up to his desk, "Okay! I'm the teacher now! Let's see today's plans. It's all dissections, no surprise there. Well class, time for attendance!"

I started calling out names. I got to the last few, "Maka!" She raised her hand. "Soul Evens!" He raised his hand, "Um, Ms. Stein, don't call me by my last name." The whole class started laughing and I shouted, "That's Chris to you Mr. Evens! Our all-powerful God, Black*star!" He jumped up and started laughing, "Your God is here and finally recognized for who he really is!"

I held back a laugh and shouted, "Well God, you need to sit down. Tsubaki!" Tsubaki smiled, grateful that I knew how to control her partner. "Crona!" Crona raised his hand and Ragnarok shot out from his back. I spoke before Ragnarok, "Ragnarok! I got you a cookie, it has pepper in it." I tossed the cookie to him and he ate it.

"Liz and Patty!" The two girls raised their hands and I looked at the last name on the list. It was someone I've never seen before, "Death the kid!" No one said anything and Liz stood up, "Um, Kid hasn't gone to school since the last Kishin attack. He's at home." I marked him absent.

I put the clip-board down and started writing on the board. "Okay! Let's have some fun! First off! We are going to have fights! No knock outs aloud! You have to pin your opponent to the ground. Three rounds per pair! First people up are Soul and our God!"

The two boys got up and went to the front of the room. I found a flag and held it up, "AND…" I lowered the flag, "FIGHT!"

Black*star jumped at Soul and I wrote their names on the board. Black*star won the first round. I put a star next to his name.

Unfortunately, the mirror on the wall shouted, "What is going on!?" We all looked at the mirror and saw Lord Death. I shouted, "Quick! Cover the mirror!" Some of the students grabbed a sheet of cloth and covered the mirror.

Soul had managed to get Black*star down so I put a star next to his name. Everyone was laughing and the two boys stood up and faced each other. I shouted, "Final round! Whoever is the winner, I will turn their grade into an A+! I know the password for my uncle's computer!"

They faced each other and leaped at the same time. I knew they both needed the A+ badly. They crashed into each other and it was impossible to tell who won. I shrugged, "You both get A+!" I put a star by both of their names and went over to my Uncle's laptop. I hacked into it and searched for their names. They watched me closely and I changed their grades.

They cheered and gave each other high fives. Uncle woke up and I shouted, "Christine chop!" I hit him again and he fell back asleep. It when on like that.

I locked the door so none of the teachers would come in and stop us. By the time school was over, everyone in the class had an A+.

I opened the door and was faced with an unhappy Lord Death. I closed the door quickly and shouted, "It's Lord Death! What do we do!?" Liz stepped up, "Please, we live with that guy. Let us take care of it! Come on Patty!" Patty stood up and Liz said to Patty, "Lord Death has a giraffe."

Patty smiled brightly and she ran over to the door. I opened it and let her out. I closed the door again and heard Lord Death scream. We all nearly died laughing and I opened the door. We all ran out while he was occupied. Liz pulled Patty off of the grim reaper and they ran too.

I jumped into Aunt Marie's car and she was in the driver's seat, "Hi Chris, did you have fun?" I nodded and I was still laughing. I told her what we did and she was laughing as hard as me by the time I was almost done, "Then, I opened the door and saw Lord Death. So I closed it and Liz said something like, please, we live with this guy, let us handle it. So she told Patty that Lord Death had a giraffe and Patty takes down Lord Death and we all managed to escape."

We drove back to the lab and Aunt Marie went back to go pick up Uncle Stein. I went into my room and took out my book. I saw something on my bed. I picked it up.

_The story of The Phantom of the Deadly Shade_

I looked at the book, it was brand new. A card fell out of it.

_Dear Christine,_

_I've heard how you've become interested in the Kishin. I have created this book because I know so much about the Phantom of the Deadly Shade. You see, The Phantom of the Deadly Shade was my brother. I hope this book will fill in any gaps of your knowledge about my little brother. He was so powerful already, I tried to stop him you see, but he wouldn't listen and insisted I was trying to make him stray from his path. He called it the path of the shade. I couldn't do anything. I was like a piece of dust trying to stop a tank. This does not contain everything about his past or his powers. There are some things he never told anyone._

_May the shadows guide you forever,_

_DTK_

This book was made by the Phantom's own brother? I wondered who it was. I opened the book and started to read.

_This book is only to be read by those who can truly understand the full extent of the powers of the shadows._

_The Phantom of the Deadly Shade or the Phantom for short is a Kishin. He was a grim reaper, and a shadow shade. The Phantom has two living relatives, his older brother and his father. His mother committed suicide only an hour after he was born because she couldn't take that she had a monster like him. The Phantom had pure white skin and hair, as white as snow. His hair was always hanging in his eyes and was shaggy. It stuck up all over the place, just like any other kid's. His left eye was a blood red, while his right eye was leaf green. Each was solid. His teeth were permanently stuck in a phase called 'Shadow Fang.' He had teeth like a panther. He always wore a hood that hid his face like a ghoul. His clothes were all black or dark grey. He had a strange scar across his face, very faint, but visible if you looked hard enough. The likely cause for this scar was the torture he received when he was young._

Aunt Marie opened the door and looked at the book, "What's that?" I held it up, "A book, I found it on my bed. It says it's from the Phantom of the Deadly Shade's older brother." She shook her head, "That's impossible, he cut himself off from the rest of the world years ago." She looked at the card and gasped, "It is from him. I'd recognize his perfect handwriting anywhere."

She gave the card back to me.

(Thorn's P.O.V)

I felt like screaming again, Christine had been happy all day. I thought she knew better than that! I could only think about it. I went into Eruka's dream again.

Eruka bowed to me and I looked around the room, "This place reminds me of my old home." It was a library. She sat down in a chair and I sat on the one across from it. She looked around, "I thought that you would be more comfortable here. I have asked Free and a few others to help me unleash you. They won't agree. Would you go and visit them yourself?" I nodded, "I will. I am impressed, you seek the stronger people? I would go for darker creatures too. I am the master of darkness and shadows too."

She concentrated and the room changed, we were back in the forest from last night. I nodded, "Very good, you change the background quickly. I must go, time speeds up in dreams sometimes. Goodbye Eruka!" She said goodbye as well and I went to another dream. I saw the wolf man, Free.

I went up to him and turned him towards me, "Free, I am the Kishin. I have intruded your dream. Did you hear how Eruka was speaking of me? Well, you better help her." He nodded, "Yes Phantom. I will help unleash you."

I exited the dreams, they should be enough. If both of them worked together to find help, it would speed the process up. I only wished I could open my eyes.

* * *

me: sorry Thorn, but thats not happening for a LOOOOOOONG time.

Thorn: Aw... that sucks...

me: Yes, yes it does. Now, for advertising.

Are you a Ninjago fan? Do you want an awesome fanfic about it? Do you like adventure and insanity? Well, if you've answered yes for any of these questions, then you should read Bubba's other stories!

me: I have no shame! NOW! For the next one!

Do you love fanfics about kishins? If so, Bubba's series, Children of Madness, is the thing for you! She is currently posting the first story, The son of Insanity, and will soon be writing the sequal, Daughter in denial!

me: So... *pays advertiser* Thanks!

Advertiser: You're welcome!

me: Okay, so... REVIEW!


End file.
